The present invention is directed to a bicycle crank and, more particularly, to a bicycle crank having a hollow portion to make the crank lighter in weight.
Bicycles should be made as light-weight as possible, and all the parts of a bicycle should therefore be made as light as possible. This is true of bicycle cranks as well. A bicycle crank that has been made light-weight by being manufactured in the form of a tube that has a hollow structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication 2-18652, for example. Because such hollow cranks are formed from a pipe, they have suffered from relatively weak strength. There has also been little freedom in the design of the crank shape when formed from a pipe. Another drawback is that an appearance of high grade quality and the like is difficult to achieve because of limitations on the forming process, despite a demand for certain types of designs.